HAMERON : REGRESO AL PASADO
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Las circunstancias arrastran a Cameron de vuelta a Princeton. Continuación de mi anterior Short Fic, "Perlas en el collar, eslabones en la cadena"


"**REGRESO AL PASADO"**

**(Continuación de "Perlas en el collar, eslabones en la cadena")**

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para Kyra.**_

**Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Mi marido me hablaba con asiduidad, por teléfono o por email, pero únicamente para cursar con más diligencia los papeles del divorcio, porque le dejé bien claro que de nada le valdría buscarme o tratar de convencerme de que podíamos volver a comenzar lo que nunca empezamos. Por una vez, me arrepentí de no haberme casado en Las Vegas, donde los matrimonios se hacen y se deshacen con más facilidad que las pompas de jabón. Resolví abrir un apartado de correos y recibía allí cualquier documentación de los abogados. No exigí nada, y aún así los trámites se alargarían más de la cuenta. Antoine Levi, el letrado matrimonialista que llevaba nuestra causa, había sugerido tímidamente que tal vez tendría que pasarme por Princeton, para rematar mi libertad. Inexplicablemente, intenté por todos los medios evitar esa contingencia. Por eso llamé a Robert ese día. Por eso estoy ahora donde estoy. En el aeropuerto de Seattle, dispuesta para tomar un vuelo que me lleva de vuelta a casa.**

**No sé por qué le hice caso. No quería ayudar a Chase. Obvio que no deseaba verle pasar el resto de su existencia en la cárcel pero tampoco podía admitirle como pareja sólo por redimirle, únicamente porque me diera lástima. Una llamada hecha en un momento inoportuno, contestada por la persona equivocada. ¿ Eso fue lo que me hizo dudar?. ¿Sólo eso?. Quisiera pensar que no. Pero la otra alternativa era aún más penosa. La frase, cada palabra, sílaba a sílaba, seguía picoteando mi cerebro como un ave buscando carroña, deshaciendo mis entrañas, mi voluntad de acero derretido por su persistencia.**

**- Deberías volver porque nunca debiste marcharte – sonó profundo, pero no insistente. Fue una reflexión que nada tenía de persuasiva pero que me hizo temblar. **

**- Para engancharme otra vez a la vida – recordé – A la vida de otros. **

**Porque siempre había sido así. Siempre había estado anteponiendo la vida de otros. Mi carrera ayudaba. Los pacientes eran lo primero ya incluso antes de tener el título de doctora, luego el cáncer y la muerte prematura de mi marido. Y ahora, Chase.**

**Cuando llegué a Newark, y recogí mis maletas y mi bolso de viaje reparé en que había metido las llaves del apartamento de Robert en el equipaje, el sonido del detector de metales me recordó la torpeza. Esa casa ya no era mía. Nunca lo fue en realidad. **

**Estaba enfrentando mi nueva situación, consultando en la propia terminal un hotel asequible y cómodo, cuando alguien me llamó por mi nombre.**

**- ¡Dra. Cameron ! – gritó de forma que su voz se oyó por todo el pasillo de la zona de llegadas nacionales – Date prisa, tengo un taxi esperándonos y el muy cabrón ha bajado la bandera antes de que pusiera mi culo en el asiento.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté absolutamente sorprendida, absorta, descolocada.**

**- He venido a buscarte – al ver mi expresión se permitió bromear un poco más – No conviene que andes vagando por ahí, hay demasiadas tentaciones acechando en cada esquina.**

**- De esquinas sabes tú mucho – acuchillé sin compasión.**

**- Ahora las aceras son rectas porque mi vida ya no tiene vuelta de hoja – respondió muy digno.**

**- ¿Dónde está Chase? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme como quedamos?**

**- Cambio de planes. Decidió que era más divertido pasar sus días en la prisión estatal. Me encargó que te recogiera.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunté totalmente desinflada.**

**- No sabía que tenías preparado un plan de fuga.**

**- No, pero… - era mejor callarse.**

**- Pero, nada, al taxi y a casa – resolvió sin más.**

**- ¿A casa? ¿Chase te ha dejado sus llaves? – no tenía por qué saber que yo conservaba mi copia.**

**- ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! ¿Por quién le tomas? – replicó en tono escandalizado.**

**- ¿Entonces? – dije sin entender nada.**

**- Vienes a casa. A mi casa. ****Al 221-B de Baker Street. ****¿Recuerdas?**

**- Sí. Un regreso al pasado – reflexioné nostálgica mientras el taxi aceleraba tomando la avenida principal.**

**- Te equivocas, Allison. Es un regreso pero al futuro. Al tuyo y quien sabe si al nuestro…**

**No volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta que una hora después me instalé en su apartamento de eterno soltero. **

**Nunca le pregunté y jamás me explicó el alcance de sus palabras. Supe su significado unos años después, cuando encargaba la cena para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario de casados.**

**Fin**

3


End file.
